We propose to create a BLSA data management team with a team leader and two staff. The leader will report to the leadership of the BLSA and be cross-linked to the NIA IT team and LBN. 1)The Team Leader will be an individual at the supervisory level who is responsible for the design, implementation and monitoring of all BLSA data systems, and for coordinating communications regarding BLSA data needs among investigators, staff and the data management unit. This individual would ideally have experience with human studies research, advanced training in information systems for research and skills in personnel oversight as well as oral and written communications. 2) A data manager who is responsible for supporting BLSAs data interfaces with investigators outside NIA, for supporting improved electronic communication links between BLSA and LNS (which leads BLSA research on cognition and dementia), for implementing data merges and linking of currently fragmented data, including genetics, metabolomics, numerous independently performed assays and imaging studies and for implementing further data quality and tracking activities. This individual would need to have a degree in relevant aspects of computer science and at least three years experience with research data management. 3) a BLSA Technical Laboratory Manager who is responsible for the update, documentation and management of the extensive BLSA Data Dictionary and who will serve as the contact person (eg man the Help Desk), for outside inquiries regarding use of BLSA data. This individual should have sufficient background in human research, preferably relevant to aging, to be familiar with the types of data collected in BLSA and the main analytic issues related to the design of BLSA. This individual should have sufficient communication skills to interact with multiple outside investigators and to prepare updated materials for the BLSA MOP and Data Dictionary. In addition, the BLSA will require a dedicated server that host all this activities and has enough capacity to store the necessary data for at least the following 10 years.